Strength of a Thousand Gods
by Mr.Skelly
Summary: Atlas, child of an unknown titan and even more unknown dragon, strives for one thing and one thing only; the strength of a thousand gods. Backed with training from both Hercules AND Ares, surrounded by many strong friends, can he achieve his goal? That's for you to find out! [OCxOC] [OCxHarem] Warning - fucking tons of OCs! I hope you enjoy it!


**I wish to merely thank you, the reader, for checking out and deciding to read this story of mine! Even if you don't enjoy it, or even read past the first chapter, it means a lot that you even bothered to read this little ol' story of mine.**

 **I'll start this off by saying this isn't circled around Issei, nor will it even take place in Japan, but instead America. It'll follow a different character, a different story, but during the same time period as Highschool DxD.**

 **I've taken inspirations from a multitude of movies, shows, and even fanfics so please don't be upset if you recognize something from another thing. I'll be giving credit to all things and people I take inspiration from, and I highly suggest you check those things out. Even more so the authors and creators of other fanfics, as they are all amazing people, and I love their works of art so much!**

 **Movies/books;**

 **Percy Jackson series**

 **Anime;**

 **Highschool DXD**

 **Boku no Hero Academia(probably)**

 **Fanfictions;**

 **Holy Inferno Dragon (so so so good, and I love it plenty. Give the author love!)**

 **Dragon Emperor of the Heavenly Storm (amazing!)**

 **Soundless Knight (love it!)**

 **One Punch DxD: Legacy (super good crossover!)**

 **Be sure to check them out!**

 **Enjoy!**

~4 years ago~

Outside of two gates, seemingly made of twisted together branch that curved into an arch as it reached its max height of ten feet, stood two girls; they were alike, in both mind and body…a result of spending so much time together, you may say. Though their differences were obvious, even more so to those with a keen eye.

Amaterasu, the mother to the aforementioned other girl, was a beauty unlike any other gal. Her hair, black as the midnight sky and silkier than any material known to mankind, framed her beautiful face wonderfully so. She held her voluptuous body highly, large and plentiful breasts nearly spilling outwards from the cloth that trapped them, and such clothing merely serving to further heighten the size of her behind. The simplistic kimono left none to the imagination, although it wasn't done on purpose.

The little girl, far younger than her mother at the age of 14, went by a name as simple as E. She held herself just as highly, although one could easily sense the unease that seemed to drip from her aura. Like her mother E possessed long black hair, reaching down to right above her hips that served to frame her just as equally beautiful face. With a simple white cotton t-shirt, simple black pants that were ripped at the kneecaps, and an even simpler pair of white tennis shoes, it was obvious neither mother nor daughter cared for public appearance. However something special was about E, something that put her apart from most children her age, and that thing was painfully obvious; simple smiley faces adorned her skin, bland in both design and color as they lay pitch black, and didn't even blink…one would think they were merely drawn on faces, though the overwhelming level of raw energy that seemed to emit from the lass said otherwise. She, daughter of both Amaterasu, goddess of our sun and universe, and Yamato no Orochi, the legendary eight headed serpent, housed eight powerful souls, all possessing traits similar to the seven deadly sins.

Before either could even speak, let alone walk, a thunderous voice greeted them both as a muscular figure bounded into view. "Welcome!" The man's voice alone threatened to steal the leaves from their trees, and even then that wasn't accounting for his heavy steps. "I am Hercules, the legendary hero!" He spoke with a great deal of pride, such that it tampered onto arrogance, but the undertone of kindness saved it. As the greeting figure approached it allowed the two girls to further study such a man up close, both further impressed at the extremes of his masculinity. His face lay broad, yet handsome in an odd way; the man's large beard hid away most of the tan skin, though. Another noticeable feature, minus his tall height and the mentioned muscles, were his nose which looked as if it were broken countless times...over and over…in a row.

Amaterasu, while having not met this man personally, had heard stories of his personality and what it was like. She had been prepared. "Hello!" She greeted with an equally as cheerful tone, flashing a blinding smile that screamed kindness, before extending a hand for a shake, "I'm guessing you know who I am?" While the woman hated to sound overly arrogant or cocky, she knew her name and presence held power in the mythological world.

"Who doesn't, ma'am? I, myself, am a huge fan of yours!" He proudly declared such, before turning his attention to the little lady, who had granted him a small wave in greeting. "Hello. Now, seeing as there aren't many other pretty ladies around here besides you and her, I'm guessing you're the rumored E?"

If Hercules was surprised by the simple nod he received, the man didn't show it. "Well I'm happy you, and your mom, are here. The camp is fun, and I'm sure you'll fit right in; if you don't, and people are mean, I'll sick Atlas on 'em." Now…this confused both daughter and mother, for good reason; the name belonged to a now deceased titan, the very one cursed to hold up the heavens, who stood to represent both strength and endurance; a mighty individual, which made it even more surprising to hear the name.

Amaterasu was first to break from the spell, quickly voicing her own confusion. "You mean Atlas, the titan of strength and endurance is here? I believed he was dead, killed by Perseus? Or do we speak of the first king of Atlantis, who I believe is also dead?"

The god of heroes erupted into a fit of laughter, which he soon settled, and apologized for. "Sorry, it's just most ask the same when they hear the same, but to answer your question he is neither. I just have bad naming skills, you could say." Once more the bearer of muscles laughed, before beginning to explain himself and his choice of words, as he saw the confusion evident on both their faces. "To answer your internal questions; no, I did not have another child. He's a child of another, though I and Ares train him as our own…also, no, I am not in an intimate relationship with Ares. Not that there is anything with that or him! He's handsome, also a really nice guy, and pretty…I'll just stop before I further embarrass myself even further."

Though the manly man held a face that could match a tomato in color, he soon smiled as the two others even laughed, before proceeding to chuckle with them at his own self-inflected act of humiliation. "So…I guess we should now start the tour, correct?" Upon their nods he turned and gestured for them to follow, breaching the aforementioned gate by striding in, while the duo of followers shivered somewhat at the cool touch that passed over them as they themselves entered. The outside was an illusion, they noted, as to make the camp look empty and dead; yet, when they entered, they instantly saw an active camp alit with flames; they walked along a dirt path, which lead directly to the very center of such a large camp, where a gigantic bonfire stood lit and strong. Around it were five buildings, all varying in sizes yet possessing the same design; a simplistic straw hut, squire in shape with the walls formed of wood beams, and the roof consisting of tight bundles of straw to block out the elements. Judging from the large number of people spotted, drifting near the bonfire where a feast seemed to take place, it was the common grounds. People of all shapes, species, and power seemed to resign here. E couldn't help but softly smile at this.

"As you two smart ladies might've been able to tell these are the common grounds, where the mess hall lay." At this he gestured to one of the buildings, which seemed to house tables and chairs. "Our training and sparring grounds." Hercules pointed to a nearby clearing, absolutely huge in both length and width, with dummies and targets strewn about along with a multitude of well-kept weapons nearby. "Most prefer to do training by themselves, or somewhere else, so it's mostly used for spars. Gotta keep yourself in tip-top shape for the games!" At this the thunderous man laughed, and was about to speak once more but he found himself interrupted by a certain raven haired beauty.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what games, exactly?" An eyebrow, perfectly shaped and plucked, arose as to further display the goddess of suns curiosity. She began to look around, and her eyes widened as she soon realized how many figures here obviously trained for battle, whether that be in physical or magical ways. "You don't mean…" She paused, things beginning to click in her mind.

Hercules smiled a great smile, his white teeth shining brightly, all while giving a big thumbs up. "I mean exactly what you're thinking!" He shouted to the sky, before soon scrambling to block the retreating duo, his face showing that of great horror. "Your daughter doesn't have to fight!" Explained the man as he sensed the mother's anger, his mouth going a hundred miles per hour as he quickly spoke.

Amaterasu visibly calmed, sighing softly at such words, before smiling. "Sorry for reacting so harshly, then, god of heroes. I…am rather protective of my dear daughter, as most may know." Everyone did know, and they knew well. She was akin to a protective mother bear when it came to E…a mother bear that controlled the sun, and could strike down most with a simple flick of her wrist.

Hercules nodded, turned, and continued forth with the tour. He referenced to the sleeping grounds, an invisible barrier in the direct middle of such a large clearing surrounded with large trees, it being in place to separate the two genders; they're were a near countless number of buildings on both sides, each the exact design of the common ground buildings, and housing four beds each. He carried on with the rest of such a tour, although nothing was greatly important (for those curious the rest of the camp holds a great deal of resemblance to the camp in the Percy Jackson movies).

 **{Scene break}**

Hercules, nodding to himself as their tour came to an end, turned to the mother daughter team and spoke with such seriousness it was surprising. "Now, I do believe it is time for you to meet our top ten, wouldn't you agree?" At their confusion, he chose to continue. "What are the top ten, you may be wondering? Glad you asked!" Amaterasu, along with her daughter, visibly sweat dropped as he answered his own question. "I mentioned before the games, have I not? Well, to put it bluntly, the top ten are those who are considered the most powerful. They've conquered the game, climbed to the top, and earned their power. They're the strongest of the camp, and represent us well." He finished it with a smile, the expression dripping with absolute pride in them. "So, considering you are indeed a strong lady, I figured it best if meet 'em." He spoke to E, looking down at her from his tall, 7'3 frame.

Amaterasu looked to the other with worry obvious on her beautiful face, yet before she could speak up about said worry, her own daughter cut her off. "I'd like to meet them, yes." Her voice…lay seemingly merged with eight others, as if each fought for control. Yet the man took it in stride, smiled brightly, and nodded. "Wonderful!" He cheered.

 **{Scene break}**

Standing before the girl were nine figures, each different in so many ways, yet the same in the fact they all held immense power. Another similarity was the fact they all, each and every one, reeked of pure absolute energy. It was disturbing in a way, yet most of them dripped and oozed with kindness, minus one.

Amaterasu, the first to speak, voiced what she and her daughter thought. "Why, if I may ask, are there only nine? Had one been injured in a recent battle, or even worse, killed?" Everyone, excluding her own daughter, widened their eyes at the short jump of assumptions.

"N-no, ma'am. They're all nice and well, I assure. Our number one, as expected, didn't show…they never show. Also, by technicality, they're eleven numbers in total…number two is tied for by Adonia, child of Thanatos and a pure blooded vampire, and by Atlas, child of two unknown figures…" Hercules carried on, as if he himself knew who they were, but did not dare speak it. While the man grew oddly happy at the mentioning of this boy and most members of the aforementioned top ten mimicking such emotion, Adonia had a far different reaction; her lips turned downwards in a snarl, as if the name sickened her beyond words. "We'll worry about his absence later! Introduce yourself, members!"

A tan girl, no older than sixteen, rose to her full height of 5'8 to speak. Her hair, with a red hue that burned as bright as fire, reached downwards to her backside before curling upwards; bangs, no longer than three inches, covered her forehead. Sharp red eyes, similar to her hair, pierced the crimson veil. Her features were sharp, and her face long, but she stood high and pretty; graceful, in a way most were not. Her choice of attire basic; a simple black shirt that hugged both her curves and budding breasts nicely, with a pair of baggy blue shorts that did something similar for her butt, and she wore no shoes. While she held power, it was nowhere near the other members. "Hello." She spoke with a soft tone, and continued on with an even softer smile. "I am Hera, and I was born from two fire spirits, both of which had worked for the Egyptian gods. I house the number ten." She proceeded to bow, an act that surprised the two girls, but nonetheless gained their respect. She stepped back, and allowed the other to follow.

A pale girl, of similar age to Hera, stepped forth. Where Hera was graceful and confident, she seemingly dripped with nervousness. She stood hunched over, as if trying to turn into a ball, but one could guess she was roughly 5'3. Her body, compared to Hera's own skinny form, was chubby and cute. Their hair a simple brown, with a length long enough to brush against the back of her legs; no one could gouge how long her bangs were, as they laid pulled back by a hairband. Her eyes were the color of the sea, and would be hypnotizing to stare into if not for her blinking so often. With a chubby face, cheeks flared and colored red as a tomato, the girl screamed kawaii. She wore a baggy white hoodie several sizes too large which still couldn't serve to reserve her large breasts, along with a pair of comfy looking black sweatpants, her shoes simple red Converse. "Hi!" Her voice cracked when she spoke, further expressing her own embarrassment. "I'm the child of Tefnut, goddess of water, moisture, and…fertility." She stuttered over every word, while her face somehow brightened to a further extend at the last word. "Oh! My name is also Akila! I'm number nine!" Once more her voice cracked, and one could hear her quietly scolding herself for having nearly forgotten to say her own name. She quickly bowed, and backed away.

A tall man, seventeen at the least, arose to the attention. He stood in a cocky stance, towering over the before mentioned two with his 6'2 frame, with bulky arms crossed over the chest. The male was built like a tank, and every ounce of his body was broad, including his face. His head was perfectly bald, and reflected the lit flames nearby. His face, as mentioned before, lay broad and far from handsome; judging from the ugly features, jagged teeth and green skin, this man was an orc. An orc certainly not blessed by the handsome gods. Even then it was undeniable the figure dripped with power, although most of it was probably physical. His cocky attitude certainly didn't help his looks, either. "Names Adonis, and I'm the direct descendant of Alke, spirit of courage and battle-strength, and I obviously house the blood of orc. I'm number eight." He stepped back, but not before flexing his muscles and blowing a kiss towards the goddess of the sun, who nearly killed the man if not for her daughter being there with her.

E, while impressed by the clear display of physical strength, turned her head in disgust at such actions; it was disgusting, really.

A female centaur followed forth, seemingly being fifteen in age, yet already was taller than the normal man was and certainly more beautiful than the normal woman. She had to at least be 6'4, but that was a rough guess on E's part. Her hair, a golden color, was to be tied back into a long ponytail; although a few strands escaped, and so they lay scattered across her forehead. She held a noble frame of face and possessed facial features of nobility as well, and held herself in such a manner one may believe she were a queen. A simplistic white v neck she wore, along with a specially designed pair of green pants made for centaurs. At her…hip there stood a sword, strapped there tightly, but in an easy to reach position nonetheless. "I am Elizabeth, and I come from a noble family of centaurs!" She proudly declares such, her voice loud and pretty, as a multitude of other centaurs cheered at these words. "I house no divine, spiritual, or devilish blood. I stand proudly as number seven." Elizabeth, like her fellow female companions thus far, bowed in respect before returning to her original position.

A girl, no shorter than 7 seven tall and no younger than seventeen, stepped forth in two large strides. Her hair, short in such a manner one would expect it to be on a male's head instead, stood spiked upwards; the color, as if a near copy of Amaterasu's, was as dark as black could get. Her face, thanks to the way she styled her hair, was shown in a better light; she held sharp features, and was undeniably pretty in a multitude of ways. Most men, however, tended to extract themselves from her for two reasons; she possessed impressive muscles that, while more likely than not super strong, were all obviously built for speed and reaction time; large horns, rivaling that of a bulls, also sprouted from her forehead and curved upwards, said horns both holding a bright red hue to them. She wore a grey shirt, that while obviously large for most, lay tight around her aforementioned muscles…it also did well to show off her own budding breasts, that were a B-cup at most; she wore a pair of track pants, well-worn and often used, it seemed; large running shoes covered her feet, the apparel a soft green in color. "I, Nike, am the child of Ares." She stopped for a few seconds, allowing the news to sink in for the newcomers, before continuing onwards with her speech. "I house the blood of a mighty minotaur, I have fought many a battle, and I wish to say one thing to our new members." At this all eyes turned to the girl, her voice prideful and thunderous, yet holding obvious power to it. "Atlas, the child of unknown, is my true mate so you better not look at him!" The voice…while still truly powerful, held a tone of a true teenager, something not shown thus far to them.

"No fair! He's mine" Shouted another, said voice belonging to Elizabeth, a girl believed to be of noble blood and thus a calm, collected type; yet now she yelled, her face lit aflame with that of anger, and all pride gone from her tone. "I'm closer to him in age, personality, AND I treat him the kindest!" She spoke in argument, pouting the entire time.

"I'd like to see you try to take him, horse face!" Retorted the demi-minotaur with a huff, red eyes sharp in glare. "Age doesn't mean anything, you know! He's obviously more into me then you!" Before she could take a step forward, or even move a lip to speak, Hercules stepped in.

"Alright! That's enough!" He bellowed, his thunderous voice alone threatening to crack the earth below. "Atlas isn't a piece of property, girls…he's not something that either one of ya own…" The legendary hero sighed, as to further express his disappointment in the two girls, who shifted their sights to the ground in embarrassment; he was right, and so in turn they both apologized.

Amaterasu, and her daughter alike, thought one singular question; 'who the Hell is this Atlas man?'. They pondered for a few seconds before shrugging it off, deciding instead to place their focus on the group before them. Nike, the Minotaur hybrid it seemed, calmed herself down a few notches.

"Sorry for the outbreak, new member." Her voice, while now quieter, still rang with an air of authority; although it now lay mixed with true sincerity, in such high levels the mother daughter duo could not help but to forgive. At this, she smiled, before continuing with her speech. "I hold the rank of number six." She stepped back, choosing to nod in respect.

"Continue." Spoke up another, his voice gravely and rough, tone lacking in all forms of emotion. It belonged to a man taller than seven feet, their form lean and compact with well-trained muscles, and skin a balance of pale and tan. His hair, black in color, laid pulled back in a tight ponytail. Their handsome face, long and slim like a graceful queen, held not a lick of facial hair…not even a spare hair, it seemed. Eyes red, with a tint of black, met E's own; he didn't blink, didn't even look away, and E couldn't bring herself to look away herself. This man, whoever he was, dripped with raw carnal power and bloodlust…it was utterly terrifying to the poor girl.

Hercules, being the absolute Goddamn lunatic he's known for being, approached this being with a big smile; the hero slugged an arm around the other's shoulders, greeting him with said smile. "ArYees! Where were you?!" E, even Amaterasu for God's sake, froze at this name; Ares, a Greek god of war amongst other things, was here…standing casually. Hercules mentioned his name earlier but they didn't think he was serious!

Ares responded with a low grumble, removing himself from the hairy arm wrapped around his shoulders, before stepping forth towards the top 10, completely ignoring the mother and her daughter. "I said continue, did I not?" He spoke the last bit like it was a threat, further heightening such feelings by growling softly. Hercules looked like he was about to say something, but the approaching figure next in line cut him off.

"Greetings!" Shouted said individual, their voice tense in such a manner you'd expect it to belong to a policeman, but instead it originated from a boy no older than sixteen. Their hair cut and trimmed to such a point it was a buzz cut, and like both Ares and Adonis he lacked facial hair; his face lay broad, chin large and sharp, and with his doe brown eyes it resulted in him looking rather…average. It was obvious he worked out, although he didn't push himself to look like either Hercules nor Adonis, but instead opted to match Ares form; lean, slim, and compact muscle built for speed, not raw destructive power. He wore a simple outfit, nothing crazy or loud, and this teenager wore it like a uniform; white polo shirt, black cargo pants, and with simple white tennis shoes. "Child of Tartarus, I am." Tartarus, the living prison some call it, as hundreds go there to suffer a fate worse than death. Most were unaware the being even had a child. Yet not a single person, including the blood related duo, asked a question. "My name is Tavis." At this he would bow, deeply so, before returning to his place in line.

"A man of few words, that one." Muttered the hero of legends, his normally cheerful tone tainted by the emotion of worry, though the man did well on not showing it through facial expressions. Amaterasu turned to meet the man's gaze, a flawless eyebrow arched as if to further display her own curiosity, though Hercules shrugged it off, and so the goddess turned her attention back to the group. It was time for the top three, after all, or should she say top four; the next boy did interest her, though, she must admit.

A boy, no older than fifteen and certainly no taller than 5'4, stepped forward into the spotlight. His bright red hair, shaggy as it was long, covered the majority of his tan face with its bangs; although you can see the yellow colored peek out from the curtain, studying the duo before him. The teenager's face, while barely noticeable at the current moment, was obviously feminine and beautiful. He wore not a shirt nor shoes, opting for only a simple pair of tan cargo shorts, this in turn further revealing his petite frame. The figure stood, watching, before breaking into a smile that could rival Hercules' own. "Hi! I'm King, or if you don't feel comfortable with that, you can simple call me Alexander." He rambled on, although it was oddly not annoying to the young girl. "I'm the child of Ra, and also the descendant of a hydra. It's a pleasure to meet ya." Once more the male smiled, before flashing a thumbs up, and stepping back into line.

E, while finding some comfort in the fact another solar being existed here, felt an odd sense of discomfort from the male. She decided to stay away from him, trusting her own gut instinct. The child of Amaterasu then turned her attention back to the group at hand, forcing herself not to look at that son of Ra, and instead focus on the girl next in line; the one that reeked of anger, and held an obvious distaste to whoever this "Atlas" man is.

Adonia was her name, it seemed. The girl, standing at an average height of 5'7, snarled at everyone she looked upon; she couldn't be older than fourteen, although looks may be deceiving for this one. Her skin was deathly pale, like a corpse even. Her hair lay black, silky like E's own, though styled in such a manner it came across like a shielding for her face; it blocked any view of her face, and reached to the very heels of hers small feet. This girl seemed impossibly skinny, like she never ate ever. It worried even her, but then it clicked; the paleness, distaste to seemingly every other person than herself, and then finally her weight. She was a vampire. A pureblooded one, even, or at least raised like one. Purebloods, cocky and arrogant in all manners of the word, and viewed every other species to be like trash. It seemed this one doesn't drink blood, if her weight is anything to go by. For such a high breed, it seemed she carried herself rather lowly; she wore a simple black dress, baggy in some areas and tight in other; A cup, E noted, after having studied the skinny body with pity. "Fuck off." She grumbled, glaring at everyone. "They already know who I am."

"It's true, you did explain her origin earlier on, Hercules." Amaterasu spoke aloud, and although she seemed as polite and relaxed as usual, E could tell she was angry. Pureblood must have gotten to her.

Hercules nodded as to agree, turning to the group before saluting in pride. "So that's most of them, minus the two. Sorry. Number one never shows, ever, but I was at least hoping Atlas would show. It isn't like him to be late, or to never appear. Rather worried…" E zoned out halfway through, instead choosing to stare at the group before her. Some were nice, one not so much, but she still felt alone. Felt like she couldn't make a friend, that no matter how hard she tried no one could understand or help her, so she turned to another outlet; she wished. Wished for someone to appear right now, anyone in the world, as long as they could be her friend and help her at any times. Someone nice. After a few seconds she realized that, no matter how hard she wished, something like that would not just appear. She was about to curse it all, to yell it all out and throw a random tantrum as Hercules and her mother spoke, when she heard a yelling voice. Faint, but oh so so loud.

"Sorry I'm late!" The voice, loud and deep like Hercules' own, shouted to the group. A figure, far taller than his apparent age should allow, bounded into view. The first thing she noted was not his face, not his hair, not even his eyes, but instead his body…and not in a sexual way, His clothes, or the remains of them she should say, were horribly burned and charred; it revealed a well-toned body, the beginnings of a six-pack already showing, and that isn't even mentioning the impressive biceps and thighs, or his broad shoulders that rivaled a NFL linebacker. She then noticed the strangers face – handsome in many ways most men were not, with high-cheekbones, smooth cheeks that sunk in rather well, and a sharp yet well fitted chin; it was like someone, presumably some deity, took the textbook definition of hotness and turned it into a human being. His hair was black, though tainted by a blood red hue, and reached down to his back, all the while spiking outwards; sort of like the Gajeel from Fairy Tail, she mused, though in her opinion he rocked it far better than he. Those eyes, a blood red hue similar to that of his hair, seemingly screamed an odd sense of kindness. Yet, at the same time this man reeked of absolute power and strength, enough to make some lower leveled beings dropped to their knees. It was odd.

E, or more importantly one of those aforementioned souls inside of E, screamed for her to mount such a mate. She restrained herself, though, and instead listened to the conversations around her. She also, despite probably being far more powerful, wouldn't want to start a fight with Elizabeth nor Nike…who both seemed to be love-struck by the mere sight of this man.

"Atlas!" Hercules yelled with a happy tone, soon embracing the other. While most seemed unsurprised the mother daughter duo, who had heard so much about this rumored man, froze. So…this was he. He certainly did not disappoint, they both supposed. He even surpassed their expectations.

"So…" Amaterasu spoke up, as to draw the attention from the two boys, which she succeeded in doing. "I've heard plenty about you, Atlas. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? I'm guessing your body surpasses your age?"

Atlas, who had originally gone to bow in respect for the goddess, stopped at these words and her hand motion; she didn't wish for him to bow, but instead to speak with her as if they were equal. "I guess you would be correct, lady Amaterasu. I am fourteen." Amaterasu, and E alike, both gasped in surprise; Hercules cackled like a crazy old man, but stopped when Ares gave him a soft slap on the shoulder.

"Rather young, Atlas, though the same age as my daughter. I do hope you can be friends." She smiled that smile, that over protective smile that could make gods and goddesses alike drop to their knees in both fear and awe, yet the boy didn't even move an inch. Didn't even flinch.

Instead Atlas nodded with an expression of determination, before turning to the shorter figure, and for the first time in his entire life he kneeled. "Let's be friends until the time!" He boldly declared, as if not willing to take no for an answer.

"Yes, let's." Was all E could muster, but judging by his large smile, it was good enough.

 **Thank you so much for reading this story!**

 **I'm so sorry the flashback lasted so long! It was so not my intention!**

 **Just for further clearance, as I know this first chapter and the summary says otherwise, Atlas is the main character. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **If you have any suggestions, complaints, or just wanna talk my PM is open! I think…this site confuses me. ;-;**

 **Again, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
